


Amor Vincit Omnia

by deancasikigai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancasikigai/pseuds/deancasikigai
Summary: Dean Winchester doesn't believe in love, never has. Dean and his little brother Sammy have spent the vast majority of their lives in a loveless home with abusive, absent, and alcoholic father John Winchester. Just as Dean seems to have lost all hope for a future, he's presented with the opportunity of a lifetime; an opportunity at education that can give both him and Sam a new chance at life. But as opportunity arises for the boys, John's dark past begins to reveal itself; leaving Dean to face the biggest fight for his life yet.  As everything he has ever known comes crumbling down Dean finds unlikely support in a mutual friend, Castiel, a blue eyed boy with his own mysterious history. As something unique and profound blossoms; Dean fights for his life, sanity, and the idea that love is possible.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1: 𝘌𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘮 𝘔𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘙𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘰 [Although changed, I arise the same.]

_"_ _Amor vincit omnia, et nos_ _cedamus_ _amori."_ -Virgil

_(Love conquers all things, so we too shall yield to love.)_

_

_Tick tick tick tick tick._

A clock above the exit door of a minuscule library in Lawrence, Kansas was the only sound audible to Dean Winchester as he sat at an outdated computer with the end of a pen in his mouth. He nibbled nervously at the cap as he retained a focus so strong not even an earthquake could shake his line of vision.

"Dean I'm bored." Sam Winchester's grating voice caused Dean to break his focus for just a moment.

Dean took the pen out of his mouth and set it aside, returning that hand immediately to run anxiously through his hair, the other glued to the mouse of the computer so hard you'd think it was keeping him alive. His eyes still glued to the screen, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, he responded in a harsh whisper, "Sammy just wait a little longer please."

Sam rolled his eyes and slouched back in his chair, obviously annoyed and inpatient because this was the _third_ time this week his big brother had dragged him to this gritty, old library. Dean refreshed the web page again. _Nothing_. And again, _nothing_. Dean shifted in his chair uncomfortably, his heart pounding in his chest hard enough to question whether or not the whole damn library could hear it.

_They_ _should've_ _responded_ _by now._

As he refreshed the page one last time the email he was looking for came up almost immediately. Dean's lips moved softly and silently as he read the subject line: _University of Kansas Firefighting Program Application._ Dean sat straight up in his chair and leaned forward as he hesitated to open the email. His finger hovered over the mouse as Dean held his breath longer than he had ever before. He opened it and as his eyes skimmed over the first line, " _To Whom it May Concern, We regret to inform you_ -" the tension in Dean's body immediately released and he let out a shaky breath. _No._

A red hot anger filled Dean to the brim as he pressed the palm of his hand against the computer mouse hard. The hand that was still in his hair (Dean hadn't even realized he had been mussing with his hair that whole time) paused abruptly before slamming down onto the table in front of him. A few people glanced their direction and the desk clerk at the front of the room shot Dean a hateful glare. That red hot anger seeped deep into Deans chest, and down to his belly where it morphed into hurt and embarrassment as he ran through his mind the implications that followed. Dean's shoulders slouched and he took in another soft, shuddered breath in a sad attempt to shove it all away as quickly as possible.

"Did they answer?" Sam spoke softly and more careful this time, sensing a tension in his older brother that wasn't there before.

Dean swallowed hard, doing his best to remain collected in front of his little brother. "No not yet Sammy, uh let's just go home." Dean allowed his eyes to skim the email one more time where he found at the bottom. _"Rejection Reason: DID NOT PASS KA STATE BACKGROUND CHECK."_ A lump quickly rose in Dean's chest as he quickly deleted the email and shut down the computer.

Dean stood up swiftly with a fake confidence that took all his willpower to act out. He grabbed his backpack that had been sitting on the floor next to him and turned towards Sammy, "Well? Come on I don't have all damn day."

Sammy rolled his eyes _again_ , and stood up from his chair, trudging behind Dean as they exited the library and started the long trek home. They walked in silence. Sam was the little brother sure, but Sam wasn't exactly a kid anymore. He was fifteen, and in those fifteen years he had seen Dean go through every emotion a human could go through. Right now Dean was defeated, and Sam could read right through the act Dean was putting on. The library was only around two miles from the boys' house. Dean and Sam soon found themselves at the end of a driveway that laid in front of an old house. The once white siding was a tinted gray from the lack of care and various storms that had blown over the years. The lawn was in desperate need of a mow and the gravel driveway was almost worn down to the dirt beneath, and sat empty.

"Dad's gone again." Sam muttered in a tone so horribly disappointed it pulled at Dean's heart strings. Dean shifted where he stood uncomfortably, that tugging at his heart floating all the way down to his toes.

 _Good_ , Dean didn't think he could handle their father on top of everything else tonight. Dean sighed as he looked down at Sammy with sad eyes, "He'll be back soon Sam."

Sam averted his eyes from Dean's and began making his way up the driveway and into the house. Dean stood in the same spot at the end of the driveway for a moment. _What now?_ Getting into that program was the only good chance Dean had at getting Sammy _the hell_ out of this house. He could get a job _sure_ , but not one good enough to be able to afford to move out of Lawrence. Dean fidgeted with the strap of his back pack that was slung over his shoulder. _Fuck_.

Dean's jumbled thought process was interrupted as he felt a buzz in his back pocket. As he pulled his phone out the name _Benny Lafitte_ lit up on the screen. Dean sighed as he cleared his throat and answered hesitantly, "Hey Benny."

"Dean!" Benny said cheerfully.

Dean winced, "What's up buddy?"

Benny let out a small chuckle at Dean's lack of enthusiasm, "You know what's up. Did you hear back yet? I've been waiting all day to hear from ya bud."

That feeling crawled back into Dean's gut again at thought of failing Benny like he had failed every other godforsaken thing that he cared about.

Benny spoke again, a part of him wondering why Dean was being so damn quiet. This wasn't like the Winchester that he knew so well. "Dean-"

"They rejected my application Benny." Dean spit out, interrupting his best friend mid sentence.

Benny allowed a long pause to wash over both of them, "Dean, man I'm sorry. I know how much getting in meant to you."

Dean bit his lip and looked down at his feet, shaking his head slowly to himself. "I wasn't ever gonna get in Benny."

"Now why would you go and say something like that."

Dean bit his lip and laughed awkwardly, "Man you know I've got a record."

"Dean that bullshit was before you were even eighteen-"

"You think they care? You think they want some nineteen year old with a misdemeanor under his belt running into fires?" Dean snapped, raising his voice and then quickly lowering it in case Sam could hear him from the house, "I was too hopeful Benny I should have known better, I-" Dean trailed off, and cleared his throat before Benny could even open his mouth to rebuttal. "Listen, I gotta go....dad left again."

Benny went to argue with Dean but immediately stopped and stayed silent for just a moment. He knew what this meant for the Winchester boys. It was a filthy cycle that Benny had seen the two go through for _years_ now. Then something occurred to him, "Dean why don't you call Charlie."

Dean let out a questioning chuckle, "Why so she can be disappointed in me too?"

At this point Benny was rolling his eyes into his head so hard he was surprised Dean couldn't hear it through the phone. "No you idiot her girlfriend is a Lieutenant at one of the fire stations in Lawrence." Benny took a deep breath, "It may be a long shot but maybe she can help get you into a different program." Benny's voice was now soft and encouraging.

"Benny I don't know-" Dean was so afraid to both disappoint and _be_ disappointed again.

"Call her, if not for me or yourself than _for Sam_."

Dean rolled that over in his head about a billion times in a matter of just three or four seconds. This was never about Dean it was about protecting Sam, "O-okay I will."

"Alright, I'll talk to you Saturday?" Every Saturday the three of them, Benny, Charlie, and Dean got together to catch up. Now that Charlie and Benny had been in college for a whole semester already, the three hardly ever saw each other outside of that single day every week. Just another reason Dean wanted in that program so bad, _he missed them_.

"Yeah okay, and Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Benny smiled to himself on the other end of the phone, "Sure thing buddy."

Dean allowed himself to feel just a moment of relief before he hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He then, without hesitation, trudged up the steps and into the house, where what he saw almost knocked the wind out of his already frail lungs.

Beer bottles lined every table in the living room. Some were broken and busted on the floor, some were tipped over, a sticky mess puddled around them. There was a bloody dent in the drywall in the shape of a man's large fist. An end table was flipped over, books laid open with pages ripped and strewn about the room. Dean looked in awe, _almost as if he was surprised_. As if he had never seen this before. As if it wasn't part of a pattern he saw in his father every month. Realizing that Sammy had already walked through this he quickly made his way to Sam's room across the hall from his own. He tapped on the door lightly. "Sammy?"

There was no answer. Dean was kicking himself in the ass, usually Dean entered the house first to make sure Sammy didn't have to see the mess their dad had left but this time, he was _distracted_. Dean swallowed hard and knocked again, _harder this time_. "Sam are you okay?" He paused, "Answer me dude."

There was an uncomfortable silence before a small, soft voice called back, "Dean I'm okay just leave me alone, please."

Dean's heart sank. Sammy was old enough now to comprehend things that Dean used to be able to shield him from. The house was trashed and dad was gone again, they both knew what that meant. They both knew what came next. Dean turned and went to his own room, shutting the door- not so softly and leaning his back against it. The tenseness in his body released as he allowed himself to slide down into a seated position on the floor, he bent his knees towards his face and hugged them.

Dean let the hopelessness take over him for just a minute. It was like a darkness that possessed him to every corner of his body. No matter how hard he tried he always ended up right back here. He was trying desperately to be a better person and to move on with his life but one little, stupid mistake he made when he was 16 kept coming back to ruin everything. _No_.

Dean sat up and pulled his phone from his pocket again. He scrolled through his contacts quickly, until he found _Charlie Bradbury._ He dialed her number and put it on speaker.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Until finally he heard a peppy little voice that warmed his heart to the absolute core.

"Dean!"

"Hey kid." Dean smiled, genuinely for the first time all day and let out a low, amused chuckle. "I'm assuming you've talked to Benny?" His voice turned low, and serious.

Charlie paused, choosing her words carefully as to not get Benny into any trouble. "I did, he said you'd probably call soon."

"Yeah I just needed to nut up first."

Charlie laughed. "I already talked to Anael."

"Anael?"

Charlie laughed, a little annoyed, "My new girlfriend. She wants to meet up with you tomorrow at the central station."

Dean's heart flopped in his rib cage, "Wait, really?" Anxiety settled in his brain, "Wait Charlie what exactly did you tell her?"

Charlie sighed, "The truth Dean. That my best friend is in a bad situation and he got rejected from the big league program and needed another chance." Charlies voice hardened slightly. "She said she'd like to meet with you and get a sense of who you are before she offers up anything."

"Did you tell her abou-"

"The misdemeanor? No, I didn't."

Dean signed and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe this was his proper chance to prove he was capable before being shot down first. He swallowed hard. "Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Dean chuckled nervously, one hand holding his phone, the other finding itself in his hair again.

"Dean-" Charlie's voice was now soft, almost a whisper. "You deserve a chance at this, more than anyone. You deserve a chance."

Dean nodded to himself. Maybe her and Benny had a point.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"I love you."

Dean smiled to himself, "I know."

Charlie spoke again, this time her voice both peppy and stern at the same time, "Now 9am sharp tomorrow! Don't fuck this up Winchester."

Dean laughed, "Aye aye captain."


	2. Chapter 2: 𝘍𝘢𝘤 𝘈𝘶𝘵 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘳𝘦 [Do or die]

_[TW FOR BLOOD/EMETOPHOBIA IN THIS CHAPTER]_

When Dean's alarm went off the next morning at 6AM sharp, he was already half awake. He rolled from his back to his left side so that he could reach the end table to smash the snooze button. He groaned, it was early January and the sun wasn't even out yet. Not that he was tired he was just, _drained_. Dean replayed the night before over in his head. This really felt like his last chance; Sammy's future depended on this interview. _Sammy's future._

Dean stopped, for the first time in years, to think about _his own_ future. Dean rolled back over on his back and counted the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling that were so faded you almost couldn't see them in the dark anymore. Dean, a _firefighter_? It was something he had wanted ever since the battalion across the street from his elementary school made a visit to his first grade class. Dean wanted to be a hero, for the community, for his little brother, for _himself._ He wanted to be a hero for his damn self, because no one else was going to save Dean Winchester _except for_ Dean Winchester _._

Dean sat up in bed, anxiety settling in his stomach. He ran both hands through his bedhead, and let out a dramatic sigh. He stared straight ahead at his bedroom door, "Alright let's kick this in the ass." He whispered to himself.

Dean hopped out of bed with a new found energy that he hadn't had in him in a while. He found his best button up shirt and his cleanest blue jeans. He knew this was more of a casual interview and definitely didn't want to overdo it and look like an absolute pushover. He tucked his shirt in neatly and found a nice, unused, leather belt to wrap around his waist. Once he finished dressing he exited his room and softly tiptoed to the bedroom to brush his teeth and then out into the living room. Sammy was seemingly still sound asleep, and Dean wanted to make sure he cleaned up his dad's mess before they left. As he stood in front of the room he observed the mess again. The room now had a faint smell of stale beer that nauseated Dean. He began picking up all the glass bottles, along with the large, broken chunks from the bottles that had been shattered. As Dean carelessly picked up a large piece of glass at just the right angle, it sliced deep into is palm. Dean hissed and dropped it quickly, blood already oozing down his hand to his fingertips.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck, no not today please._

Dean rushed to the kitchen sink and ran lukewarm water over the wound, wincing as he did so. He looked down at the sink and fell into a trance watching the watered down blood swirl down the drain. Dean's heart started to race as a PTSD-like flashback sent him spiraling where he stood. His legs bowed a little as he struggled to catch his breath. 

_"DEAN TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND GO."_

Images of his mangled mother in the bathtub fifteen years ago shot through Dean's brain like lightning. Blood, blood on the floor, blood on the shower curtain. He remembered watching his dad scrub that tub and the old, rusty blood swirling down into the drain. _Blood swirling down the drain._

_Blood swirling down the drain._

Dean felt a lump rise in his throat, heart pounding, an almost high feeling in his belly that kept rising rising _rising_ until Dean realized it wasn't just a lump. He coughed, then dry heaved into the sink, gripping the side of the counter with both hands, forcing more blood out of his injured palm. Dean stared blankly at the empty sink again, dissociating slightly, his eyes unfocused and thoughts lacking for just a moment. He came to as he heard a small voice behind him, "Dean?"

He snapped back immediately, looking down at his hand gripping the counter top, blood now dripping down onto the front of the cabinet door that lied under the sink. As he shifted his hand a sharp pain shot through it, he winced, keeping his back turned to Sammy so he couldn't see anything. "Sammy you're awake." Dean replied nervously, his voice shallow and scared.

"Is everything oka-"

"Y-yeah Sam can you just do me a favor and g-go get dressed. I have an interview today and I'm not leaving you home alone." Dean scrunched his brows, trying desperately to pull back that immense self confidence he had this morning before he had even gotten out of bed.

"O-okay." Sam said softly. Dean listened for his little brother's footsteps to reach the hallway before he finally let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in. 

Dean was still trembling slightly when he rinsed his hand again. He kept it under the water until the bleeding finally stopped. Dean reached under the counter for the first aid kit. There was only a small roll of gauze left, Dean sighed. _It'd have to do._ He dried his hand and sloppily wrapped the gauze around it and tucked the end in. Dean glanced at the clock, it was nearing 8AM. Dean quickly wiped the blood from the counter, cabinet, and edge of the sink, holding his breath the whole time, taking everything in him not to spiral again.

Dean was dumbfounded. The last time this had happened was when their dad had given Dean a bloody nose for failing his 11th grade English class. But that was years ago now, Dean thought he had gotten strong enough to keep these god awful flashbacks at bay. Dean thought he was over the images burnt into his four year old little brain that horrible night. How could he be so wrong, _again?_ Dean finished cleaning up the messhe had made, throwing away the bloody washrag into the trashcan. He looked out to the living room and then back to the clock on the microwave. He had about fifteen minutes to clean up his dad's mess before him and Sammy had to leave.

He shouted down the hallway, "SAMMY YOU GOT 15 MINUTES!"

Dean made his way back into the living room and started (more carefully this time) picking up the remaining shards of glass and throwing them into the same trashcan with the bloody rag. He then picked up the torn pages and damaged books and threw them away as well. He picked up the last book remaining on the floor when a slip of yellow paper slid out between two of the pages. Dean set the book on the coffee table in front of him and unfolded the piece of paper. The words were faded, the entire bottom half of the page a blur of ink from something getting the paper wet. Only six words were readable. " _WE ARE IN POSSESSION OF YOUR W-_ " _Hm, weird._ Dean shrugged it off and stuck the paper in the back pocket of his jeans. He continued cleaning, quickly and probably not very effectively. He wiped up the beer with paper towels and lemon scented disinfectant that hid that horrible stale beer smell. As he was putting everything away he glanced at the clock again. _Shit._

_"SAMMY YOU BETTER BE READY!"_

Dean ran to his room to grab his phone and wallet and then slid into the bathroom to make sure he was at least _half ass_ presentable. He ran some water over his uninjured hand and ran it through his hair, patting down the little chestnut brown pieces that were sticking up from the night before. He glanced in the mirror briefly, trying not to trigger any self depreciating emotions again. Dean was the unhappiest with himself he had ever been; especially after being denied the fire program opportunity he so desperately wanted. His eyes trailed over the light freckles on his cheeks. Charlie's voice rang in his head. _Don't fuck this up Winchester_. Dean looked downward, "No, you got this." He muttered to himself.

Dean turned to look at Sammy who was standing at the end of the hallway by the front door. "You ready kid?" Sam nodded, he still seemed off. Dean smiled at him sadly as he joined him at the front door, "Come on we've gotta walk fast or we're gonna miss the bus."

Sammy nodded, silently watching Dean and his poorly bandaged hand. Sam tried desperately to read his big brother, but to no avail. The two made their way out of the house, Dean locking the door behind them.

They didn't always walk or take the bus, usually Dean took his dad's car when John was home. But that was rare anymore. Dean loved that car, despite it being his dad's possession the driver's seat of that '67 Chevy Impala was where he felt most safe. Dean and Sam walked quietly to the nearest bus stop which was about 3 streets from their house. Dean walked in long strides, both anxious and excited to get where he needed to be. Sam could hardly keep up.

"Dean what is this interview for?"

Dean looked over at Sam, "Uh, its with a lieutenant at the central fire station."

Dean jerked his head over excitedly, "Does that mean you got into the program?"

Dean chuckled, "Something like that."

Sam, now getting frustrated stopped in his tracks, "Dean why won't you tell me anything I deserve to know-"

Dean put a hand on this brothers shoulder pushing him forward, knowing if they stalled he'd miss the bus. Sam began walking again. "I'll tell you when you need to know Sammy."

"NO." Sammy raised his voice, the stress of the past forty eight hours starting to push him over the edge. 

Dean shot a look at Sammy that burned right through him, he fought hard not to raise his voice at his little brother, "Sam just let me do what i need to freakin' do to take care of us. You don't need to worry about this crap."

Sam looked away and at his feet, his steps slowing slightly, a look of confusion plastered on his face. He didn't prod, he knew better not to at this point. 

As they approached the bus stop the bus was pulling up, Dean rushed his little brother in front of him and onto the bus. 

"Where you two headin'?" The driver asked, a pretty woman with her red hair pulled up in an old fashioned updo.

"Uh the downtown bus station please."

The driver nodded, her red lips pulled into a chivalrous grin. 

Dean and Sam were the only ones on the bus, it being a Saturday most people were at home in bed still. Dean wished he was in bed. He yawned and looked over at Sammy who had his head leaned against the bus window, sulking. Dean knew he was going to have to do something to make it up to Sammy. He didn't mean to snap he was just- _tired_. Dean pulled out his phone to check the time, 8:45. He wasn't going to be there late, right at 9:00, but _not late_. He could hear Charlie's lecture already, about how he should have gotten there at least fifteen minutes early. Charlie and Benny were so good at stuff like this. _Would Dean ever be good at stuff like this_? 

In about ten minutes Dean and Sam were rushing off the bus and down the road to the fire station 2 blocks away. Dean was practically jogging to the front doors of the building, Sam trailing behind him. Dean held the glass door to the main office open for Sam, following in behind him. Dean looked around, the room he had entered was fairly small, there were 2 chairs and a fake plant in the back right corner where a small end table that held a stack of _Sports Illustrated_ sat as well. Battalion memorabilia layered the walls in an aesthetically pleasing display of brotherhood that instantly lifted Dean's mood. His head turned to the desk directly ahead of him where his eyes caught glimpse of a gentleman Dean's age in a long sleeved, white button up shirt. Dean allowed his eyes to skim over him briefly, admiring the way his white shirt pulled at his chest and shoulders and how his dark hair was styled in the most messily, attractive fashion. The man looked up directly at Dean, where a wave of ocean blue eyes stared right into his face and directly into his brain in a flurry that sent a tingling sensation all the way down to his toes. 

"Can I help you two?" The man's voice was dark and gravelly, pulling that tingling sensation from Dean's toes all the way back up to his chest where his heart did some kind of weird little flip. Dean reminded himself instantly that he needed to remain professional. Even though everything in him wanted to hit on this guy so hard his head would spin, _because god he was attractive_ , he wasn't here for that. Besides, he didn't need another distraction.

Dean cleared his throat, "I have an appointment with Lieutenant-" Dean paused, _god dammit Charlie you didn't tell me her last name._ Dean straightened his shoulders slightly, refusing to let the confidence flee from his body. "I have an appointment with the Lieutenant on duty today."

The man looked Dean over, "Lieutenant Novak?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes trailing down Dean's biceps to the hand wrapped in gauze.

"Yes." Dean said sternly, cautiously tucking his hand out of the man's line of vision.

The man nodded towards Sam, "And this one?" 

"My little brother, I look after him and couldn't leave him home alone while I was here so-"

"He can sit out here in the lobby until you're finished."

Dean nodded as the man picked up the phone in front of him a dialed a number, it rang a few times before someone on the other end picked up. "Anael there's a man here who says he has an interview with you-" the man looked up at Dean, "Yeah I'll send him right in." He hung up the phone and motioned for Dean to enter through the door to the right of his desk.

Dean looked to Sammy, "Be good, keep your mouth shut." Sam rolled his eyes in return.

"This door goes directly to the garage there's a stair case on the back left hand side that leads straight to her office."

Dean gave the man a flirty smirk, "Yes _sir_ , thank you very much."

The man obviously flustered, repositioned himself in his chair and turned away quickly. Smiling to himself Dean walked through the door and followed the directions he was given. The garage was empty, Dean assumed that meant all the crews were out working. He followed the stairs that led directly to a door labelled, " _LIEUTENANT NOVAK_." He knocked lightly on the door, standing up straight with good posture and all the self confidence he could muster. 

"Come in." A woman's voice responded.

Dean turned the knob and walked into the office. It was fairly large with an oak, wrap around desk that took up most of the room. The decor was minimal, almost dry, like it hadn't been occupied very long. An attractive woman in uniform with burnt red hair sat on the edge of the desk, legs crossed casually. _Way to go Charlie_. "Nice to meet you Lieutenant." 

"Please, you're a friend of Charlie's, call me Anael. It's only Lieutenant in front of the guys." She chuckled, "Nice to meet you Dean I've heard a lot about you."

Dean chuckled back, "Good things hopefully."

Anael stood up from the desk, walking around it to sit down in a chair behind it. She nodded to a chair in front of her desk, "Please, sit."

Dean, remaining confident nodded back and sat down in the chair directly in front of her.

"Why do you want to be a firefighter Dean." Anael leaned back in her chair as she looked at Dean expectantly. 

Dean leaned forward in his seat slightly. "Well, I mean I guess I've wanted to be a firefighter for as long as I can remember. I've just always wanted to help people."

Anael nodded, "Hm, yeah but why firefighting? There's a dozen other jobs you could pick that involve helping people."

Dean considered this, "Honestly? I wanna be a hero. There's something about the idea of running into fires that sounds _pure_."

"So you have a self sacrificial hero complex?"

Dean paused, "Uh I-"

Anael laughed, "Relax every fireman I've ever met has it. It's damn near a job requirement."

Dean chuckled, giving her a nervous smile, not having any idea how the hell to respond. Anael's smile faded slightly, "Dean you're a good guy, I don't think I needed Charlie to tell me that I can tell just from sitting across from you." She leaned forward in her chair, "But I know why the University of Kansas declined your application."

Dean's heart sunk deep into his chest, he felt like drowning in his own breath. He, again, didn't know how to respond. "I-"

"Petty theft isn't anything crazy but it's still a misdemeanor, Winchester."

Dean swallowed hard, "With all due respect Anael I was sixteen and-"

Anael looked at him curiously, a wave of authority flowing from her. "I read the report, I don't need an explanation."

Dean sighed running his uninjured hand through his hair quickly, he started to stand up, "I guess we're done here then?" He said defeatedly, holding in an angry scream, an angry sob, just _anger_.

Anael tilted her head and squinted at Dean, "Don't tell me you're giving up already?"

Dean blinked blankly at her, "What?"

Anael laughed, "Dean you aren't the first guy to walk in here with a record wanting on the department. A third of my guys have been in your exact shoes."

Dean sat back down, a new found hope filling him to the brim, "So-" 

" _So_ , while you're here you can fill out an application for our in-house program Winchester. Our Captain makes the final decision but I don't see a single reason why you wouldn't be accepted."

Dean smiled lightly, "Yeah okay."

Anael smiled back, as she pulled open a drawer on her desk and got out a three paged application to hand to Dean. Dean took the application from her and snickered, "You got a pen?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

That night Dean found himself knocking on the door of a rundown house with dirty blue siding, Sammy at his side with a duffle bag. An older man with a dirty baseball cap covering a balding head answered, a smile on his face. "Dean." 

Dean smiled back, "Hi Bobby." Dean looked down at Sam, "He's got everything he needs until tomorrow morning. I don't know what time I'll be over to get him."

Bobby nodded, watching Dean's face, "How are you?"

Dean chuckled, looking down at his feet, "I'm fine, but dad's gone again."

Bobby frowned, "Alright kid, go spend time with your friends. Sammy and I are gonna have our own party. Right buddy?"

This knocked a smile out of Sam, "Yeah sure." Sam went into the house and Bobby turned back to Dean.

"Congrats by the way."

Dean laughed, "It's not official yet you old coot."

Bobby gave Dean a half smile, "Regardless, I'm proud of you. Be safe tonight, call if you need anything."

Dean, his face slightly flushed in embarrassment, nodded, "You too."

Bobby retreated into the house while Dean walked slowly down the drive to the road that led to the same bus stop Sam and him had used that morning. Dean sat on the bench to wait for the bus when his phone buzzed with a text from Charlie.

_"can't wait to hear about this morning...by the way benny and I invited a new friend over tonight..."_

Dean fought away just a touch of jealousy over the idea that Benny and Charlie were making new friends without him, but he pushed it away quickly.

 _"cool as long as he brings his own beer."_ Dean answered back.

" _its anaels brother castiel so first of all be nice >:( second of all im telling you because benny and I had to make a snack run so we left him there youll probably get there before we get back_"

 _Oh great._ Dean thought carefully about how to respond, _"he better be cool."_ Dean didn't sign up for this shit, he hated the idea of being stuck with a stranger in someone else's apartment.

His phone buzzed again, " _so cool :)_ " 

The time on his phone read 8:30 PM.

The bus arrived just a few minutes after to take him to a small apartment complex that Benny and Charlie shared a block from the university. It was a longer drive than to the firehouse, Dean struggled to fight sleep the whole way there. Finally they pulled into the complex and Dean paid his bus fare and got off, walking towards one of the buildings in the front. _Apartment 30B_. Dean knocked on the door, worried if he just walked in like he normally did he'd scare the shit out of the new guy.

The door opened right before Dean was about to knock for the second time. Dean was ready to humbly introduce himself when a pair of ocean blue eyes met Dean's tired, freckled face.

And then that gravelly voice, "You must be Dean?"


End file.
